


Wrapped

by cybernya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara was a terrible gift wrapper.Absolutely terrible.It was a shame his boyfriend, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, seemed to have a god-given gift of wrapping items perfectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



> Happy Birthday tsucchi!!!

“Chikaaa, what the hell is that?” Tanaka asked, pointing to the gift Ennoshita was trying to cover in wrapping paper. He stood in the doorway with his arms across his chest, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“Shit!” Ennoshita yelped, covering the poorly-wrapped box with his body. 

“Clearly,” Tanaka snorted, kissing Ennoshita on the side of his head. “Y’want a hand?” He raised an eyebrow

“N-No! W-When did you get here?!” He had been trying to wrap the gift on his desk for at least a half an hour, almost ready to throw in the towel and put it in a bag. 

“Your angel of a mother let me in. She says I should wrap your presents for you, and maybe even hers!” Tanaka laughed, resting his chin on Ennoshita’s shoulder. 

“Ryuu, I - I told you --”

“You told me you had to study, right. See, I knew somethin’ was funny when you were going off after classes today…” Tanaka snickered, nuzzling his nose into the side of Ennoshita’s neck. “Why don’t you let me help you with that? I know you’re gonna shove it in a bag as soon as I leave anyway.”

“No! I - I can do this!” Ennoshita huffed, trying to cover the gift so that Tanaka couldn’t see it over his shoulder.

Tanaka pulled back for a moment before grabbing Ennoshita’s face with both hands, causing him to let go of the gift and turn.

“Chika. I love you, but you’re a bit stubborn about this. Why? Who’s it for?” he asked, lips pursed together before seeing the paper fall back. 

On the desk laid a scarf, a rather large one at that. It was the same shade of matcha green - and nearly the same size - as Ennoshita’s own that he sported throughout the winter season.

“Chika? Who’s this for?” Tanaka murmured, looking from the desk to his boyfriend, hands still squishing his cheeks. 

Ennoshita’s cheeks burned hot as he glanced away. Weeks earlier, he had noticed Tanaka didn’t have a scarf for the winter season. Gloves? Yes. Hat? Yes. Scarf? It disappeared somewhere between the previous winter and the fall. While originally, he planned on doing something different - maybe a copy of the manga Tanaka liked to read, or a set of badges to add to his collection - they didn’t sit right with him. Sure, it was something Tanaka could have wanted… but it wasn’t what his boyfriend needed. So Ennoshita settled on the scarf, and managed to find the exact same one he had while out one Saturday afternoon. 

A scarf was nice; a matching one was even nicer.

“Chika, who’s this for?” Tanaka repeated himself, leaning closer. 

“You, Ryuu,” Ennoshita said, barely loud enough for Tanaka to hear.

So much for wrapping it up.

“I’m sorry I’m not so good at wrapping... “ Ennoshita sighed, rubbing at his own cheeks while Tanaka picked the scarf out of the crumpled wrapping paper.

“Y’should’ve put it in a box, Chika. That way it’d look nice and it’s a hard surface to wrap,” Tanaka rambled, fingers brushing across the smooth material. He swallowed as he unfolded it, beaming as he turned to wrap it around himself and Ennoshita.

Ennoshita blinked in confusion as Tanaka wrapped them together, making a small bow with the ends of the scarf. “Ryuu?”

“Rule number three of gift wrapping - always use a bow,” Tanaka smiled before leaning in, kissing Ennoshita softly on the lips.


End file.
